The Uchiha's Strange Confession
by Ravenuchiha512
Summary: A tale about how the world's biggest bastard captured the heart of the village sweetheart. －－－－－ Just a warning :- This story will have lots of profanities and is basically a crackfic. Characters will be immensely OOC, especially Sasuke.


**My first one-shot, so let me know if you see any mistakes. Plus, this is a crackfic so expect heavy OOC.**

* * *

Dating the person you have longed for ever since the day you came into consciousness was not how you imagine it's going to be. At least that's what happened in the case of shy, timid Hinata Hyuga. After spending her last 19/20 years pining after a dumb ramen loving knucklehead, she finally got him to realize that she had feelings for him. All it took, was her to get kidnapped by an ancient cousin/tyrant who tried to destroy the world and tried to marry her by force.

So yeah, Nothing too heavy.

So anyway, back to the topic of dating and unrequited feelings. Naruto Uzumaki like always saved the day by punching some sense into his enemy and turned the guy who was trying to kill them all turn into a friend. Add that to the ever growing list of villains who the blonde turned into goody two-shoes.

So basically to run things down quickly. Naruto and Hinata finally kissed, saved the world from destruction, saved Hinata's younger sister, and prevented the Moon from falling apart, yadda, yadda, yadda, the two teens had a sweet moment and they basically got into an active relationship.

Now if you asked the Hokage-in-training how his relationship is progressing with the Byakugan princess. You would get an answer like this :

"Are you kidding me? We're going strong as hell. Nothing can split us apart. Not even a meteor. BELIEVE IT. By the way, can I get a bowl of ramen after this interview. Preferably Ichiraku's".

That basically sums up what Naruto Uzumaki is all about these days. Besides spending his time with his girlfriend in their shared apartment, you can find him at two places.

1\. The Hokage's tower where he is verbally and sometimes physically abused by Tsunade, as a part of his training. While a laid back Kakashi just sits back and spends his days reading porn.

2\. The second place is Ichiraku's ramen shop. (Fake Gasp) OH my! Who would've guessed it.

That's sarcasm.

Now if you really want to know how their relationship is going, the right person to ask is the lavender eyed beauty herself. You won't be getting words from herself because she doesn't want to disclose personal matters to everyone and we respect her privacy.

So we did the next best thing. We spied on her for the last five months she has been with Naruto (Definitely didn't stalk her or whatever). And we're gonna run it down as easily as we can :

The first month was basically flowers and rainbows. Every single romantic cliche you can think of. Flowers, check. Chocolates, check. Dinners, check. Surprise gifts, check. Unsuspecting kisses, check. And a lot, lot, lot more cliches. Hinata's father did cause a little tension in between by saying and we quote 'I don't want my daughter to be in a relationship with a man who would throw her away in a second for a second bowl of ramen'. But thankfully that all got sorted and he eventually agreed.

The second month, things just got better. The two became even stronger as their relationship became known to the public. Naruto became even more louder in proclaiming his adoration for his girlfriend, while Hinata became even more flustered and blushed until her natural skin tone went from pale to red. Sakura and the others went overboard on their gifts for the new couple, by throwing a huge party in the Hokage tower. Which ended up almost destroying the entire building down, because supposedly Choji became too drunk and accidentally expanded himself. Thankfully, Shikamaru stopped him before he could get too big. Lesson taken from that party. Don't let Ino plan your parties.

Next came their third month. This month started off with a bang. Naruto surprised Hinata by arranging a candle lit dinner in the middle of the forest of death, where he asked her to move in with him. And that also ended disastrously. Hinata got bitten by a poisonous snake and spent the next ten days on the brink of death, while Naruto spent those ten days escaping the wrath of the Hyuga clan. But hey, at least she accepted his offer. So that ended well.

In the fourth month, things didn't exactly get that better per say. But they did get a little less lovey then before. Not that any fights happened between the two because they didn't. It's just that Naruto started spending more time out, instead of being with his girlfriend. But Hinata being the sweetheart and kind girl she is, never minded a single thing. And kept smiling and always waited for him with a smile on her face and a bowl of ramen in the oven.

Finally, we arrive to the fifth month. And things have gone downhill faster then you can say 'Orochimaru is a pedophile'. Naruto spends entire days at the Hokage tower and at missions and the ramen shops. Hinata became a little depressed because now Naruto never really openly professed his love for her, even though he still was his usual loud self and would sometimes come in and eat and kiss her cheek before rushing out. It just wasn't the same anymore.

Hinata decided not to say anything to her family and friends because she didn't want them to pity her. But in honesty, she didn't want them to know that she was unhappy in her relationship with her boyfriend.

But cheer up Hinata. Things might get better soon. Naruto will come around. Especially since his best friend and the world's biggest asshole is coming back to the village for the first time ever since he left after the war. And he's coming back with a mission in his mind. One that he will complete no matter what.

* * *

Today was like any other summer day in the leaf village. With the world at peace, there weren't any battles or villains plotting anywhere. So the villagers and ninjas were all doing their usual tasks and going about their business.

Our beloved rookie 9 or 12 (If you want to count Gai's team) were also doing stuff you would expect them to.

Kiba was taking a shower with Akamaru in a lake, naked we might add.

And Shino has spent another hour watching his two beetles mate, totaling upto about fourteen hours of insect porn.

Shikamaru was getting a tan under the sun on his porch. According to him he's adapting to the sun since his girlfriend is in the middle of the desert. But we all know the lazy bastard doesn't have the will to move.

Choji has just devoured the 18th steak and is about to take on the 19th.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH IS STILL BURNING BRIGHTER THEN EVER" Yup, that's Rock Lee for you. Completing his 100th lap around the village on a single hand. You might be asking how is that even possible? We don't know as well.

While a certain deceased Hyuga genius facepalms as he watches his hot-blooded teammates from heaven.

The blunt and sometimes dickish Anbu, Sai, was sitting on top of the Hokage faces and creating a sketch of the Village.

"Kakashi sensei, please put that book down and help me finish marking these files" Naruto as usual begging for help from his porn loving sensei in the hokage tower. And getting ignored completely.

Now if you are wondering about our bunch of beautiful kunoichi's. They were all enjoying a much needed girls day out. Shopping and eating and gossiping and whatnot.

"God, if I hear that lazy bastard say 'troublesome' one more time, I'll kill myself" complained a tired Ino as they finally finished shopping and stopped to eat ice cream

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata laughed as they all ate their ice creams. "You might as well kill yourself right now then pig" Added Sakura with mischief in her tone.

"Screw you too Forehead" Ino hissed as she turns to Sakura. TenTen watches the two with laughing loudly, whereas Hinata as always just giggles softly.

"Anyway, moving on from Pig's equally frustrating teammates. Let's talk about relationships" Sakura says ending her argument with Ino.

"Can we start with your nonexistent relationship with Sasuke" Ino slides in while snickering.

"Shut up pig. It's not nonexistent. We're going strong. We're definitely going to start dating once he comes back, he even poked my forehead in affection" Sakura defends herself.

"A gesture that I heard his older brother Itachi used to use on him. He basically sister-zoned you" Ino shrugs while receiving glares from Sakura who was willing to kill her best friend right here and now.

"You don't know that. You have no proof. He's developing feelings for me" Sakura says crossing her arms trying to satisfy herself.

"Oh really? Maybe you should ask him that, since he is coming to the village today" Ino adds leaving Sakura wide-eyed and pale. Even surprising the other two ladies who were calmly spectating.

"Is that true Ino? Is the Uchiha coming back today" Tenten asks as she looks at Ino.

"Yup. I heard from Shikamaru. Apparently from what I heard, he's coming back to stay this time" Sakura was basically a frozen figure at this point.

"Ano Sakura-chan, are you okay" Hinata tapped the frozen girl, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"That bastard Uzumaki. Sasuke-kun is coming home and he didn't tell me".

RIP Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hinata, you don't mind if I use your boyfriend as a punching bag for the next two hours, do you" Sakura says turning to Hinata with Sai-styled smile on her face.

"Oh. I-I don't mind Sakura-chan...especially since he keeps mumbling your name when sleeping" she mumbled the last part and thankfully nobody heard her.

Taking this as her cue, Sakura blasted off. "BYE BITCHESSS".

The remaining three watched the hopeless girl run off. Ino let out a sigh before turning to Hinata.

"Speaking of Naruto, how is your relationship going with that dumbass. I'm betting you two must get nasty alot since you waited such a long time to confess" Ino says winking at the shy girl with a seductive face.

"W-W-What? I-I-We haven't d-done that yet" Hinata's face could not get any more redder and all she needed was a slight push to faint.

"Are you serious, Hina? Five months in a relationship and your still a virgin? I'm beginning to think Naruto's dick doesn't work" Hinata was literally blushing nonstop because of Ino's colorful language.

"H-He's j-just busy you know" Hinata said trying to convince them and herself. While in actuality she was suffering more then ever. A Nineteen year old girl with raging hormones, she wanted nothing more then to get some action, especially since all the other girls around her had already done the deed.

But unfortunately her boyfriend was a guy who loved ramen and training more then vagina.

Maybe I should ask Kiba-kun to do 'that' with me.

Hinata almost slapped herself as that thought popped in her brain. Just goes to show how sexually frustrated the young lady was.

Kiba-kun is a bad idea. He might speak to someone. I need someone who is completely anti social and doesn't talk to anyone. So even if I do have 'that', he won't say anything.

Hinata my dear, you've been spending too much time around Naruto. His stupidity is rubbing off on you.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch.

The girls ended their session and said goodbye and went back to their homes.

"I'm home" Hinata announced as she opened the apartment door and entered, welcoming her was only silence. She frowned sadly and closed the door behind her. Throwing her bags on the table, she stumbled towards their room and fell face first on the bed.

With a muffled voice she let out her heart's innermost desire.

"God, I need to lose my virginity"

And on the other end of the village, walking through the gates of the leaf village with a smug smirk on his face arrived the one and only.

Sasuke Uchiha.

After five months of useless wandering he finally returned to the leaf. Not counting the time he briefly arrived to make sure an entire chunk of the moon didn't fall on the village.

And he only had one aim in mind.

_Even if I end up dying, I'm gonna confess my love for my lovely Hinata Hyuga. I have been waiting for the last 17 years and I will die before I let any other bastard touch my woman._

She's not your woman Sasuke. She doesn't even know you exist.

_I-I...That's not the point. She is my woman. She just doesn't know it yet._

That's Sasuke Uchiha for you. The feared S-rank ninja who murders kittens for fun. Feared across the nations but too much of a wuss to confess his feelings.

_Now I just need to make sure Naruto doesn't realize the fact that Hinata has a crush on him. I'll make her fall in love with me before he can realize that. Yes. That's exactly what I'll do._

Sasuke stomped into the village fist with his head held high and prepared for anything.

Unaware of the fact that his so-called woman was already in a relationship with the future hokage.

_Now then. If I was an angelic, lavender eyed beauty sent from the heavens, where would I be?_

Sasuke had clearly spent alot of time under the sun during his travels, if he was having thoughts like that. But we're not one to judge. If the boy wants to think like a girl, let him do so as much as he wants.

Now most of you will be wondering where this strange infatuation with Hinata Hyuga comes from. Since he has never ever shown any attention to her before.

Well, to explain that, we have to go back to the past.

More specifically, 14 years in the past.

**Flashback**

_"Nii-san, why is everyone in a rush today around the house, is something happening"._

_A small 5 year old Sasuke was currently following his older brother Itachi, as the Uchiha household was being prepared for a meeting with the second most esteemed clan of the hidden leaf village._

_The Hyuga Clan._

_"Yes actually. Today the head of the Hyuga clan is coming for a meeting with father. It's a very important day so be on your best behavior, Sasuke" Itachi as always being the most gentlest and kindest brother, explained everything._

_"Oohhhh. Hy-u-ga...are you going to attend the meeting" Sasuke asks as his round onyx eyes stare at him._

_"Yes. It seems so" Itachi answers._

_"Can I join you" Sasuke asks again. To which Itachi smiles a little._

_"This is for grownups, Sasuke. But I heard that Lord Hiashi, might be bringing his oldest daughter with him as well. So maybe you can play with her" Itachi tells him, to which Sasuke makes a disgusted face._

_"Ewww. Nii-san, I don't wan't to play with some girl. Girls are annoying" Sasuke says turning his face away._

_"Don't be like that Sasuke. She's your age and from what I have heard. The young Hyuga Heiress is really kind and pretty" Itachi tries to convince his brother._

_"Well...since your speaking so highly of her. I will try to be nice" Sasuke says with a smug look on his little face._

_"That's all I'm asking for. Just be nice" Itachi says chuckling as he ruffles his hair._

_**The Hyuga's arrival**_

_The Hyuga head as always moved and walked in a very dignified and royal motion. The man looked so emotionless, that for a second Sasuke thought it was a zombie. The little pesky Uchiha watched as the man sauntered over to his own father and the head of the Uchiha clan. Who was standing next to him._

_The two exchanged a formal greeting. But while the two were talking, Sasuke noticed a small head slowly trying to sneak a peek from behind the Hyuga head's legs. Sasuke was amazed to see the small head and immediately tugged his father's kimono._

_"Otousan, Otousan, look. A hamster" Sasuke says pointing towards the small 'Hamster'. Who's face immediately got red at being pointed out. Fugaku's gaze wandered over_

_When the head noticed this, he called her out and asked her to introduce herself._

_And needless to say, the moment she stepped out and in full view, that day little Sasuke Uchiha realized that he wanted to marry this little hamster when he got older._

_"M-My n-name is H-Hyuga Hinata"._

_Little Sasuke Uchiha didn't know or believe in angels, but if such things existed, then this tiny hamster had to be one. And luckily for him, he would be marrying a self-dubbed angel. Unable to hold the snickers in, the pesky dark haired kid sauntered over to the girl with confidence. The two heads watched carefully at the interaction._

_While Hiashi was mentally ready to swish out a gentle fist on the little boy's ass if he so much as touched his little girl. And on the otherhand, Fugaku had just completed the hand signs for a fire ball, in case Hiashi tried to stop his little man from scoring his first girl._

_Little Hinata eyed the strange looking kid coming over to her with a bizarre and a little bit creepy grin. One thing was made clear. The cute little princess did not want to be anywhere near this strange creature._

_Fugaku eyed the Hyuga head when he noticed the princess trying to hide as if she would disappear any second. And all because of his little boy. No. This will not happen. He would not allow the Uchiha clan to be humiliated like this. Especially at the hands of someone as pompous like the Hyuga._

_"Hiashi. Tell your daughter to greet my son properly. If you don't, I'll write this off as an offense to the Uchiha clan and I'll declare clan war. Meaning you'll be having more then a dozen sharingans on your front porch before the sun goes down...So how about we let the kids be nice,huh" Adding the sai-styled smile, Fugaku just made it clear that he was not going to let his boy be disrespected._

_Okay, maybe he went a tad bit overboard with the threat._

_But hey._

_Atleast it worked._

_The threat of going against the Uchiha made the Hyuga rethink his decision._

_Gently pushing his girl from behind his legs, he encouraged her the best she could. "Go on, Hime, introduce yourself to the nice boy" The smallest Uchiha in the setting, grinned immensely at the moment and quickly checked his breath._

_"B-B-But, O-Otousan, h-he looks w-weird" Hiashi almost chuckled. And Fugaku almost blew the house away. And what did our dear little Sasuke take away from this._

_'Her stutter! Her stutter! Her stutter! It-It's the GREATEST thing i've ever heard' yeah, so maybe the Hyuga princess wasn't that far off with her statement._

_But, as for the meeting._

_Well, there was no meeting that day. And the Uchiha almost attacked the Hyuga. Thankfully, Hiruzen intervened and invited the two clan heads to a private meeting at his residence._

_Which ended with all of their heads buried in the toilet seats, puking their guts because of the near ridiculous amounts of sake they drank in order to resolve their issues._

_But anyhow, before the mess erupted in the Uchiha clan. A bold Sasuke stomped in dramatic anime-style and pointed towards the Hyuga princess who was completely alone (Don't ask where Hiashi went) ._

_"You!"._

_"M-M-Me?"._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a soundtrack started playing in the background (the one that plays everytime Naruto is about to beat some ass), that made the whole scene look like a movie. With clan members running in the background. Kitchen utensils being thrown in the background. And Itachi casually sending more then a dozen Hyugas into Tsukuyomi. And a smiley Mikoto walking around saying 'Anyone wants some tea'._

_Sasuke Uchiha smiled proudly and declared something he would hold onto till the day he died. He would not rest before completing this mission._

_On that fateful day._

_He said as loud as he could._

_"HINATA-HIME! WHEN I GET OLDER, I WILL MARRY YOU AND DO THAT STRANGE THING OTOUSAN AND OKASAAN DO IN THEIR ROOM ALONE! BELIEVE IT!" wai-wait, what? Isn't that Naruto's thing? Whatever, who gives a crap. Everyone is out of their mind in this what the hell was Sasuke talking about?_

_And with that that the entire party ended with a red faced Hyuga princess calmly walking out of the Uchiha household, convincing herself that this was all a dream and the Uchiha boy was just a nightmare._

**Flashback Over**

And that brings us to the present, where our sweet little Uchiha heir has already become a full blooded bastard in every sense of the word. You readers might be thinking : 'If he loved her so much, then how come he never even looked in her direction in the 500 plus episodes of the series'?

Well, our dear readers, Sasuke can answer that question himself, right Sasuke?

"Hn. I saw my entire fucking family get murdered at the hands of my brother...crap like that tends to make you rethink your life choices...and even when I was pursuing revenge, it's not like I forgot about her".

Wait a second, who is he even talking to? There's literally no one there.

"She was always there. Wherever I went. She always reminded me of my home. She was the compass that pointed towards my home. She was the light that illuminated some of my darkest hours".

So he's monologing to himself. Not bad. And who knew Sasuke Uchiha was so poetic. Sasuke slowly moved in the village, in the dead of the night, and rain had also conveniently started falling for dramatic effect.

"I was a dead man. A walking corpse. With nothing or no one to live for. And in my desperate times, her face came to me as medicine to cure me. Her soft laughs reminded me of a better time. And her presence reminded me that I, Uchiha Sasuke, still have a mission to complete" Sasuke stood in the middle of an open clearing,going into the village , getting wet.

He pumped his only fist in the air and proclaimed in the dead of the night.

"HINATA HYUGA! UCHIHA SASUKE HAS ARRIVED FOR YOU!" And what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. That's the rule.

Or at least, it was in Sasuke's head.

In the Uzumaki apartment, like most of her nights, the Hyuga princess in her tomato pattern pajamas laid in her warm bed, and suddenly sneezed furiously all of a sudden. The noise coming off as something similar to a tiny bunny squeaking.

"Bless me!" Slowly wiping her nose, the unsuspecting princess cursed the weather if she got a flu.

Oh our dear princess, if only that were true.

But this particular flu is not a normal flu, but a freaking viral infection.

One that was determined to penetrate your heart.

* * *

"So, my dear boy, back in Konoha,huh?"

Seriously, being raided in your own home at 6 am in the morning by the hokage/old sensei was not a very pleasant morning for a certain Uchiha.

Grumbling and cursing every curse word in the book, the Uchiha walked out into the kitchen wearing nothing but boxers, oh and the boxers had a picture of bugs bunny printed on them, more specifically on his butt.

"hn" one of his most favorite replies to everything. The grumpy Uchiha made himself a cup of tea while his sensei/hokage silently sat at the table and red through his porn - might I add that a certain boobage filled scene had induced a mild nasal aneurysm, that he was not aware of at the moment.

"Are you staying for long?"

"hn".

_As long as it takes to capture my loves heart._

"Is that a yes or no?"

"hn".

_Yes_.

"Again. Yes or no?"

"Hn".

_Yes. And stop asking me that._

"Gods, you're frustrating this old man. Just tell me, have you met up with Naruto yet?"

"...hn".

_...No_

"Fuck you, Sasuke".

"Hn".

_Fuck you, sensei_

"What the hell does that even mean? You know what I won't even bother to ask. Your annoying behavior has sorely killed my boner for reading this masterpiece".

"Hn?...HnHn...Hn".

_Erection?...That's a lie...he definitely has trouble getting it up_

The silver haired hokage slammed his palms on the table and snorted like a full-tilt diva and walked out of there like a model on a Victoria secrets runway. Even the sway of hips was the same.

This is how Sasuke's first morning in Konoha turned out after leaving for so long.

* * *

Now, we find ourselves in a run-of-the-mill bbq restaurant, for the cliche get-together scene which involves petty squabbles, getting drunk, and lots and lots of cutesy ship moments. Sitting around the table, the entirety of the konoha 12 -minus the deceased Hyuga prodigy (God rest his soul) and Hinata and Naruto.

"What the fuck are you doing back here!" Kiba really barked like a dog when he spoke, no lie.

"Got tired of murdering babies in their sleep. A better question would be 'Why did the restaurant allow a mutt inside the establishment'" - Sasuke.

"YOU BAST-" - Kiba.

"Kiba, sit down now boy" - Shino.

"Shino, what the hell? I'm not a fucking pet!" - Kiba

"Calm down,boy, I'll get you treats on the way home" - Shino.

"Who knew Shino-san could make a joke?" - Tenten.

"He can't, Tenten. The guy is drunk, that's why he is in a festive mood!" - Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go bump nasties in the bathroom" - Ino.

"Hold the fuck up for a second! 1. I don't even know what the hell that means. And 2. I would prefer eating rat poison" - Sasuke.

"God, can someone get Ino a glass of water, she's thirsty as hell" - Shikamaru.

"Hey as long as I get that Uchiha meat, I'll act any way I have to" - Ino.

"Hands off him, Ino-pig! That thick 8 and a half inch Uchiha pole is mine!". - Sakura.

"What in the fuck?!" - Kiba.

"Yeah, what the fuck, Sakura?! Why the hell do you know the size of my dick?! And just to clear it up, it's 9 and a half inches, thank you very much". - Sasuke.

"Pfft. That it? my man Shino goes well beyond 14 inches". - Kiba.

"Kami! That's not a penis, it's a goddamn elephant trunk. Good luck to the girl who's gonna take that". - Tenten.

"And just why do you know Shino's dick size, if I may ask Kiba? Sounds kind of strange to me" - Ino.

"I always had a feeling you two were damn fag-" - Sakura.

"Hold that thought, Sakura! You trying to get this damn story removed?! Plus, it's 2019, we don't support homophobia!" - Sasuke.

"Sheesh, that was a close one" - Ino.

"Do you guys know dickless has a baby dick?" - Sai.

*pffttt* "My bad, I'll pay for the spilled drink- but, what did you just say?" - Sasuke.

"Dickless has a baby dick". - Sai.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...Once again, another thing in which I trump the bastard". - Sasuke.

"Am I the only one who feels really uncomfortable right now?" - Shikamaru.

"No you are not. Why? Because it's sus for males to talk about other guys penis sizes". - Shino.

"Bring two more prime ribs and five more steaks, within minutes or I'll blow this place apart!" - Choji.

"YOUTHHHHHHHHH! *HIC* TONIGHT *HIC* I SWEAR ON GAI-SENSEI'S LIFE *HIC*, TO DO 50 PUSHUPS *HIC* *HIC* USING ONLY MY *HIC* COCK" - Rock Lee.

"Don't tell me he's really going to do that?" - Sakura.

"Oh yes he is, Sakura. He has a literal metal pole down there" - Tenten.

"O-Oh...Oh my" - Sakura.

"...I can do 51 with my balls, but whatever" - Sasuke.

"What did you say, Sasuke-kun, I didn't hear you properly?" - Sakura.

"N-Nah- nothing! - I-I asked where the loser is?" - Sasuke. Real smooth.

Sasuke was dying - literally dying to see his princess - and he wondered where she was. The only reason our endearing Uchiha came to this get-together was to see her. But she wasn't even here. And he was ten seconds away from bolting out of this joint.

Oh, dear Sasuke, such innocent expectations, such high hopes.

"He should be here soon. Tsunade-sama gave him a day off today" Oh yeah the loser was becoming a hokage real soon, thought the Uchiha. 'I could become a hokage in less then a day if i wanted to. It's nothing big' Sasuke scoffed.

And as for him becoming Hokage. Well, there's a saying :

When pigs fly.

And we're pretty sure, someone who is universally hated would not be the best choice for Hokage.

'H-Hey, who said I'm hated' he said to his inner conscious.

He was literally cursed by everyone who's not a team 7 member or a horny fangirl. He was getting glares from every sing patron in the restaurant. And might we add, the Uchiha did a mighty fine job of ignoring them.

"Yeah, he and Hinata will be here in a minute" Now that got his question. He turned to Kiba and was sorely tempted to ask about the girl of his dreams.

"What do you mean 'he and Hinata'? Do they share the same route or something? or maybe they live near each other?" Sasuke was subconsciously muttering now, in case you didn't notice.

"Oh yeah you don't know do you?" Sakura, stop! Whatever you are about to say, don't.

"Don't know what exactly?" Cover your ears, Sasuke. You don't wanna hear this. You'll live to regret it sorely.

"That...".

3.

"Naruto and Hinata-chan...".

2.

"Are dating".

1.

.

*crow noises* *caw* *caw*

.

Did the world just stop spinning? or is that the Uchiha's heart?

Probably the latter.

"WHAT!I-I m-mean what? I mean h-how and when?" Oh yeah, Sasuke was literally two seconds away from having a full blown nervous breakdown. But he wouldn't be Sasuke Uchiha if he couldn't act like an emotionless stone in times of needs. So he did just that when everyone stared at his outburst.

"This is why you should come home, Sasuke-kun. They have been together for more then 5 months, they're even thinking of marriage".

3 invisible stakes just pierced the organ pumping blood in Sasuke's body.

"oh...".

The Uchiha became solemn and quiet after that. His eyes downcasted. The others didn't think much of his reaction because they all knew that he was weird like that.

But the Uchiha was literally fighting a battle in his mind.

'M-My Hinata-hime...I-I lost her? H-How? Was I too late?...d-don't cry right now,Sasuke. You have an image to uphold' If somebody focused they could see the tiny shimmering unshed tears in the Uchiha's eyes.

' ! Back the fuck up' Sasuke sucked up and literally forced his tears to go back inside. How is that even possible? Don't ask us.

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE HERE" And here comes the prodigal son. 9 pairs of eyes focused on the blonde. 8 in admiration and love. 1 in deep unyielding murderous rage and fury.

The blonde greeted them all one by one. And upon seeing the prodigal asshole, Naruto tried to fist bump his old friend but received only a glare that could kill in return. But Naruto being Naruto, just shrugged it off and excessively punched the Uchiha on the shoulder before joking and sitting down.

"H-Hello, everyone" Once again 9 pairs of eyes snapped up at the Hyuga princess. 8 in deep friendship and adoreness. 1 in deep and extreme level of affection and an unholy amount of love.

The Uchiha could not believe how beautiful his little hamster had grown to become. She literally looked angelic. She even had a white aura around her. Okay, maybe that was only in Sasuke's eyes.

He forgot about everything else and focused just on her.

She greeted everyone with their first names and with a magnificent smile on her place and asked everyone about their well beings. And the Uchiha eagerly awaited his name to be spoken out of her pink and kissable lips.

As she turned to him. He couldn't help the twitch of his lips upward. He was sure she still must've remembered their first ever meeting.

'Here it comes' The Uchiha smirked inwardly.

"Hello, Uchiha-san".

Okay. That was clearly unexpected.

He was expecting a world shattering smile. Not a small frown.

He was expecting to hear 'Sasuke-kun'. Not an 'Uchiha-san'.

He was expecting to hear 'Welcome back Sasuke-kun. How are you?'. Not silence.

'Did my heart stop beating for a second' That might be the case, Sasuke. It seemed like the Hyuga princess did not hold a liking to our emo Uchiha prince.

Now, that realization shook the Uchiha to his core.

The Uchiha became emotionless as the others indulged in their conversations. Still pondering upon his thoughts and the occasional idea of killing Naruto.

'Maybe I could be doing the world a favor' You really wouldn't be doing anyone a favor. We already have the entire village hating you. We don't want the entire world gunning after your head.

The Uchiha sneakily glanced at HIS Hyuga princess sitting next to his rival who he wanted nothing more then to kick in the dick. She looked so happy to him. Becoming even more frustrated and even jealous.

'W-Wait! Am I jealous of Naruto?'

Yes. You are.

The entire atmosphere became too much for the Uchiha. He lost his already small appetite.

Suddenly, standing up, everyone looked at him. And not just him, the entire joint looked at the dark clothed Uchiha who looked like an apparition.

"Where are you going, you bastard!?" The Uzumaki chugged a cup of sake and laughed like an animal. Sasuke looked at him and unintentionally at the beauty next to him. Who was looking at him with slight disdain for some reason. And that soft stare hurt more then all the glares in the world.

'Did I do something to her?' Um, maybe threatening to kill every villager? That might contribute to something.

The Uchiha didn't reply and just stormed out of there before he broke into tears from seeing his first/only love in the arms of another.

Contrary to what everyone believed, the Uchiha was a highly sentimental man with sensitive emotions.

The entire establishment let out a collective sigh of relief when the Uchiha left and some even thanked God that the 'demon' had left. The remaining rookies all wondered what happened to him? Even the Heiress heard the murmurs of relief from the patrons and the quiet insults and mocks they said behind the Uchiha's back.

* * *

At some point in the night, the Uchiha ended up in the park on a bench with one open bottle of sake attached to his mouth, while two empty ones laid on the ground infront of him.

This could probably be the lowest point in his life, if we were honest.

"I-I w-won't cry.I-I'm S-Sasuke Uchiha. A-An Uchiha never cries".

Funny how he was crying while saying this. His eyes were literally becoming waterfalls as he drank more and more and cried even more.

"I-I d-don't care anymore. H-Hinata-hime hates me and i-is with the fucking backstabber. What's the point of living anymore?" Oh my, this is getting serious.

And suddenly, out of nowhere. Literally out of nowhere, Tsunade senju arrived.

How's that for random?

"Well,well,well. I thought I heard someone in the park and to my surprise it's the bastard that everyone loves to hate. Sasuke Uchiha".

Sasuke looked up with his teary eyes and saw the busty ex-hokage standing with a grin. That was instantly replaced by a somewhat concerned expression upon seeing the state the Uchiha was in.

"W-What! *hic* you come here to insult me *hic* as well? H-How I *hic* should b-be dead l-like the rest of my clan?Y-You also w-want *hiccup* t-to throw s-shit at me? T-Telling me I should b-be i-in a ditch? W-Well *hic* g-go ahead! I-I don't c-care anymore!" The Uchiha couldn't even hope to stop his drunken words anymore.

"Uchiha...are - are you crying?" The blonde woman asked with mild curiosity and concern.

"W-What!? N-No, no. I-I'm not crying, some dust got in my ey- ...yes. I-I am" Sasuke downcasted his head in wallow and pity. Who cares if someone saw him crying? He just saw his world get shattered , he didn't care anymore.

Now, keep in mind. Tsunade Senju did not like the Uchiha. She wasn't remotely fond of the kid. In fact she even held slight hate against him because of the actions of his kin.

But, right then and there. What she saw in front of her was not the almighty shinobi that could kill hundreds without breaking a sweat. She only saw a 21 year old kid, drowning himself in sorrow and sadness. And for some reason, that made the older woman feel bad for the boy.

She slowly sat down on the bench next to him and observed him quietly, noticing the continuous barrage of tears falling from his eyes.

'What the hell happened to make the kid this miserable'.

"Sasuke. What happened?" She asked in a mature and slight motherly tone, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, the Uchiha let out a small weeping noise, that resembled a cat. The Senju was surprised by how cute it sounded.

"I-I found out that the girl...t-that I have loved s-since I was f-five is with s-someone else ...a-and s-she hates me f-for reasons I don't know" Poor Sasuke.

'oh. Poor kid. Who would've thought a single girl would be able to bring the Uchiha to this point'.

Tsunade didn't know what to say at the moment and just gently squeezed his shoulder as he kept weeping silently.

"I-I d-don't even know what I'm supposed t-to do now. M-My dream was to s-start a family w-with her once I a-avenged my clan. N-Now I have no p-purpose in life" The Uchiha started venting out and it felt good. To have someone listen to his hardships and ordeals.

'I have been to way too many therapy sessions to know that these are the early signs of depression. I gotta do something to help this kid'

She suddenly grabbed the Uchiha's shoulder and spun him around to face her. Her eyes lit up with the fires of determination.

"You stop right there, Uchiha-brat! Don't you dare forget who you are! You are Sasuke Uchiha. The sole surviving avenger of the powerful Uchiha clan. You are the man who defeated Madara and Kaguya. You are the man who possesses the rinnegan. You are the most powerful being in this world along with Naruto...And I will not allow you to just drink in self-pity and wallow, you understand me, boy!" Tsunade didn't even care if she was yelling now. She was in the zone. And this was a moment.

Sasuke stared with wide teary eyes at the woman infront of him.

"Now, you will go home and sleep this off! You will wake up in the morning and you wanna know what you will do?...You'll try to win the girl you love! Who gives a fuck if she's with someone else? Who cares if she hates you? Will you let that stop you from getting the love of your life?" Tsunade spoke like she was a major training rookies in the army.

And Sasuke replied like a rookie answering his major.

"No, ma'am!".

"I didn't hear you!".

"NO! I WILL WIN HER OVER. I WILL MARRY HER. AND SHE WILL HAVE MY CHILDREN!" Sasuke shouted with a big smile on his face even though he was still crying.

"There's the Sasuke Uchiha I know" The bonde Hokage replied with a grin. Sasuke stared at her with eyes full of tears.

"T-Thank you, Tsunade-sama. Y-You have no idea how m-much I needed that" the Uchiha said as he looked down at the ground as he threw away the bottle of alcohol.

"Ah, don't mention it, kid. Seeing you all whiney and mopey like that doesn't suit you at all" The busty woman replied with a gruff chuckle. But the Uchiha just looked at her with his teary mismatched eyes with lips tugged downward.

Okay, the way he stared at her, it was weird to Tsunade but in a sweet kind of way.

"What?" She asked.

'W-Wait a second! Is he blushing'.

"T-Tsunade-sama...c-can I h-hug you?"

...

"Eh?" Yep. Tsunade Senju has finally gone mad. All those years of drinking have finally taken their toll on her brain. It's causing her illusions. And making her see hallucinations.

Well...

Either that or Sasuke Uchiha just asked her for a hug.

"Tsunade-sama?".

Oh yeah, Sasuke Uchiha asked her for a hug.

This day is just full of surprises isn't it!

Tsunade just eyed him. And even for such a strong minded woman as herself. Her heart softened a bit when she saw the weariness in his young body, the way his shoulders sagged as if they shouldered tons of burdens, and the look of loneliness in his dark eyes.

Letting a gentle smile to glide onto her lips, she opened her arms for him.

"Come here, kid" The Uchiha who looked more like a young boy right now, fell face first into her embrace, and held her tightly. His arms were locked around shoulders and his face was smothered by her rather large bust. Tsunade allowed her arms to gently encompass the boy. And she felt the tears continuing to fall on her skin.

Somewhere deep inside, she realized that this was probably the first time since the massacre of his clan, somebody held him like this. Like a mother holding her weeping child. Maybe that's what he was looking for in her. A motherly figure to cling to in times of need.

It was sweet.

Even if the son was a 21 year old boy with godlike powers with a tendency to kill things.

Slowly, after awhile the sobs died down and only soft sniffles could be heard as the blonde woman gently stroked the Uchiha's locks. Something she never imagined doing.

"T-Tsunade-sama".

"Hai?"

"Your breasts smell really good".

The next day, Sasuke Uchiha woke up in his bedroom with a concussion.

* * *

The next two weeks Sasuke walked the village streets like a man on a mission. He was determined to find the pale-eyed beauty and confess her feelings to her.

Yeah, he was done being a pansy. Who cares if she was Naruto's girlfriend? He would let Naruto have this victory. But rest assured, dear readers, Sasuke Uchiha was going to win the war.

But, what he didn't see coming was that his future wife was almost never alone. She was always with someone. Giving him no chance to confess.

He had spent two weeks literally stalking (Although Sasuke would call it 'Observing') her every move. When she trained. When she slept. When she ate. When she bathed (He had a massive nosebleed upon seeing her 'ASSets' and her rather large 'MELONS'). When she hung out. Among other things.

So, it was safe to say that Sasuke Uchiha was well on his way to getting a restraining order from the Hyuga clan.

But, today was different.

Today when he saw her come to train, he noticed that she was alone.

Presenting him with the perfect opportunity to confess his true love and live happily ever after with their 10 beautiful Uchiha children.

So, that brings us to here.

Just as she was about to start training, the Uchiha leaped down from the trees and landed infront of her. Earning a pesky squeak from her that made Sasuke's heart flip.

"U-Uchiha-san? W-What are you doing here?" She asked but the Uchiha just walked closer with a stoic look on his face.

Stopping at a respectable distance. He took out a small velvet box from his poncho and held it out, while he spoke in a monotonous tone.

"Hinata-hime. I have come for your hand marriage and to confess my true love for you. So please accept this ring along with my seed".

Gods. Please help this poor obnoxious kid in a man's body.

Way to go, Sasuke. You traumatized the Hyuga heiress.

"Oh. T-Thats...unexpected".

What? Why is she calm and not fainting? Is this an imposter? Where is the real Hinata? This is a goddamn fake.

"Yes. I am aware. But I think it is the perfect time for us to come together, hime" Sasuke was also speaking in a stoic tone, but inside was an whole other story.

'HOLY 'S CONSIDERING IT. SHE'S THINKING IT OVER'.

The Hyuga princess was quiet for a few moments with her eyes shifted downward. Making the Uchiha wonder what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"Uchiha-san. Have you no shame?"

"W-What...?"

Suddenly the princess started emitting a murderous aura.

"I am literally your best friend's girlfriend. We have never talked to each other all our lives. We are not even friends".

The Uchiha swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw the scary look in her pale eyes and a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"We are not even mere acquaintances. And you come here to express your 'true love' and you try to offer me your 'Seed'? You are absolutely disgusting, Uchiha-san. Please don't talk to me again" Like the big bad wolf. Hinata huffed and puffed and stormed out of the training field with an aura that reminded everyone not to mess with her right now.

Ouch. Strike 1.

Now, you may think that that rejection would set our protagonist straight. And maybe try to end this obsession, you know. Try to find someone else. Or find a new purpose in life. Something more healthy.

Well, think again.

"Holy Gods! The angel is an absolute she-devil when she's feisty! I must have her! AND I WILL!".

Sasuke Uchiha was never one to shy away from an honest challenge. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let the love of his life walk away like that.

Not now.

Not ever.

* * *

The next few days, the Hyuga princess just couldn't get the vile and perverted Uchiha out of her head. Everywhere she went, she felt like she was being watched.

She probably was.

Now, keep in mind, our little Hinata was never much of an angry person, nor did she ever hold any grudges.

But since some time now, she had developed anger and a grudge against a certain someone.

"You better make ramen for yourself, Naruto-kun, because i'm not doing anything for you from now on".

Yep.

Naruto Uzumaki.

What?

Did you think of someone else?

Well, anyway, since the past two or three weeks, Hinata had only seen her 'boyfriend' -if you could call him that at this point- two times. 1. When they went for the bbq get-together. And 2. when he came to the apartment two nights ago to stash up on instant ramen. And he had barely even kissed her at that time.

Needless to say, Hinata was running out of patience and was becoming frustrated, more and more.

And the results of that frustration led to sudden and unexpected outbursts.

Like the one with the strange Uchiha.

She really did think that he was disgusting and perverted and a pig. But she didn't mean to just verbally assault him like that. But maybe it was also confusion.

She had never spoken to her befor- Okay, maybe she had talked to him once before. But she had assured herself that was a nightmare.

'H-He can't be serious can he? W-We w-were literally f-four years old at that time. H-How can he even remember something like that'.

Oh yes. that fateful day at the Uchiha residence, and Sasuke's bold proclamations may have been stashed somewhere deep in Hinata's mind but they were certainly not forgotten.

"I-I don't care whatever he does. I have more important issues to take care of right now".

Yep. Issues involving a ramen loving blonde knucklehead.

* * *

Over the next week, the Uchiha learned something from someone. Something he desperately hoped would work.

"Try to help people in front of her. Girls like good guys" That was what Sai had told him.

Yes, you red that correctly. Sasuke Uchiha was taking relationship advice from a guy who literally had no emotions.

So, today he left the Uchiha compound to head for town. Where he knew Hinata would be, because this was the time she shopped for groceries and stuff. He had a plan to help nearly everyone he saw, so she could see he was not a bad guy and would dump Naruto and be with him.

Okay so maybe he had a little too high expectations.

And that brings us to here, still in the Uchiha district, with Sasuke and...

Wait for it...

Sakura.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun" Gods! Here we go again. Sasuke 'poker face' activated.

"Hn." By now, Sakura had become extremely well versed in Sasuke's language.

"Where are you going?"

"Hn Hn Hn Hn".

_Mind your own business._

"O-Oh, I apologize. I d-don't mean to intrude...I-I just wanted to talk to you about something" The Uchiha knew what was coming, and he didn't even need to use his dojutsu. The evident blush on the pinkette's face gave her away.

"Go on. Say it" The Uchiha replied with a stony expression.

Guess what the pinkette is about to say. I bet you haven't heard this ever before (You have).

"I-I...S-Sasuke-kun...We...I-I-" The Uchiha let out a loud groan gaining the female's attention.

"Pick up the pace, Sakura. This isn't a full 30 chapter story. I need to finish my mission by the end of this one-shot".

Goddamnit, Sasuke. You're not supposed to say that.

"What?" She cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing. Hurry up" The Uchiha tapped his foot in impatience. The girl was really starting to get on his nerves now. He should've been trying to get his hime right now, instead of dealing with this.

"Sasuke-kun. I love you".

OHhhhh. Who would've thought?

Such a twist (Not).

The Uchiha didn't even flinch or blink at her statement. And the girl continued without shame.

"I have loved you for so long. And I want to go ou-" Suddenly Sakura was cut off by the Uchiha heir.

"Sakura. Talk to the hand".

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, your arm is missing".

*cricket noises*

The Uchiha shuddered when he remembered this was the wrong hand. Determined not to be humiliated, he suddenly used his eye power to grow a susanoo hand.

"Now talk to the hand, Sakura. This is my answer to you. I cannot date you. I cannot bring myself to love you, not the way you want me to" Sasuke answered in the utmost seriousness and the more he spoke, the more teary eyed the pink haired kunoichi became.

"B-But you t-tapped my forehead b-before you left. D-Didn't that mean anything?"

"It did. It was what my brother used to do to me. I did the same to you because to me you're like a 'SISTER'".

Oh crap. This is even worse then getting flat out rejected.

To be thrown into any one of the 'Zones'.

Be that the sisterzone, friendzone or brotherzone.

No one should suffer this sort of cruelty.

"N-No...n-no...no".

Sasuke watched as the girl started muttering to herself with hysterical eyes and started walking away without saying or doing anything else.

Deep inside his heart, the Uchiha did feel guilty for treating the girl the way he did. And he genuinely felt that if he hadn't already fallen for the angel, he might've been good with Sakura.

But.

His heart already belonged to 'her'.

* * *

In the following weeks, the Hyuga heiress did find herself becoming a teensy tiny bit more agitated regarding her 'beloved' boyfriend and his increasingly annoying neglectful behaviour. The guy was not completing his duties well, and the result was there for everyone to see.

Hinata's teammates also noticed that the usually kind and timid girl was acting alot more snappish and became easily annoyed. The biggest development came when they noticed the princess sporting freaking scowl on her face and not a shy smile.

Kiba almost went to the hokage to start an official investigation, to try and find out who the hell or what the hell managed to bring a scowl to a girl's face, who's natural resting face was smiling.

Thankfully, Shino offered him a dog treat and he calmed down.

Now, back to our pale-eyed kunoichi, there was also something very peculiar she noticed in the past weeks. Something she felt that was related to the Uchiha-pig's (Hinata's words, not ours) abrupt confession and his offering of 'seed'.

One thing became clear, he was stalking her. His eyes followed her everywhere she went, and she was very much aware of that. But, the thing was that he wasn't exactly hiding himself. Either he was a shitshow in disguising himself or he wasn't hiding himself.

It was definitely the latter.

You may ask what the Uchiha did? Well, everytime Hinata was roaming the village streets, he would pop out of somewhere and he wouldn't approach her. Oh no. She would find him helping out old ladies and gents, sometimes kids, sometime he would be trying to help dogs cross the streets safely.

Oh and we should add that all of them ended rather negatively.

The elders would curse him and throw their things at him.

The kids would cry everytime he came close and would run away calling to their parents.

And the dog he tried to help fiercely bit him between the thighs. Thankfully the Uchiha jewels were saved due to Tsunade's efforts.

One thing that really made Hinata stop and think, was the fact that she was finding the Uchiha's antics somewhat endearing and dare she say, cute. The way he was trying so hard to gain her attention, it was something she was not accustomed to. Especially since her current relationship didn't start out normally. There was no dating, or whatever, or cute gestures like this. It was just a two-way trip to the moon with a single relationship status, and coming back in a relationship.

So yeah, it wasn't normal.

Anyway, back to the point. Hinata was seriously curious as to why he was being like this. Apart of her did wonder, that maybe just maybe he was putting in effort to clean his image infront of the village. Now, that thought accompanied by the sight of the villagers very openly shooting down his efforts to help and by insulting him at very twist and turn did make her feel really bad.

Even though he was a pig, he didn't deserve to be treated this bad.

Or maybe there was something else he was hoping to gain from this. That thought made more sense actually.

This was Sasuke Uchiha. He would literally die before helping someone. He definitely was working out some other game.

* * *

Today, it just so happened that she was in the training fields, and once again like a few weeks prior, the Uchiha leaped out of a tree somewhere and landed infront of her. Almost scaring the crap out of her.

Deja vu much.

"P-Please U-Uchiha-san stop this h-habit" She stuttered out while holding her hand close to her heart. Way to almost give the girl a heart attack, Sasuke.

It was now or never.

The Uchiha knew this very well.

He had done everything he could. He gave her space. He gave her time. He helped other people (some of which payed him back very graciously). He was a true good guy.

Now, all he needed was a yes.

She would say yes and he would start pumping out Uchiha babies alongside his beautiful wife.

But.

If.

And we mean, IF.

By any chance she said that god awful 'NO'.

Then...Well let's just say Konoha would not be the Uchiha's final resting place.

He would pack his non-existent bags and get the hell out of konoha and possibly the world. Yep, the Uchiha was even thinking of literally jumping to another universe if the Hyuga princess rejected him today.

We've heard they're looking for a villain in the dragon ball world.

The Uchiha ignored the fact that he just scared the nuts of the girl infront of him. He was busy reciting his words in his brain. The poor guy spent two whole days working out his words, the best way he could to get his feelings across.

He had come to realize that maybe - just maybe, it was too rash of him to openly proclaim his wish to marry her.

Yeah, 'maybe'.

So, this time we're about to see him proclaim his feelings in a less rash way.

So...

The Uchiha cleared his throat. "Hinata" The girl's eyes flickered up, and in an instant she knew what was coming.

"Y-Yes, Uchiha-san"?

"Do you know why I have come here"?

"I-I might h-have a clue...Y-You want to m-marry me, right"?

"Exactly. And not just that. I want you to be the mother of my children".

Hinata involuntarily shivered.

Sasuke remained stoic.

"A-And why should I do t-that? D-Didn't I already give you a-an answer"?

"You did. But I have changed. I am a changed man, Hime".

He's not.

"C-Changed how, exactly"?

"I help people now. You can ask anyone you want and they'll tell you just how swell Sasuke Uchiha is".

The Uchiha smirked uncooly.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"You mean all those people who insulted you and threw random items at you"?

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"W-What!? Who told you that? How do you know? That's a complete lie! Nobody would dare lay a finger on me! I didn't even want to help them! I did it to look cool to yo-".

Sasuke knew he messed up.

Hinata let out a sigh.

"I-I k-knew there was something g-going on".

Sasuke became nervous and blabbered.

"Hinata-hime. I swear on my dead clan's name, I love you more then anything in the world! I have loved you before I knew what loving was! I loved you before I knew anything else! I have loved since the moment I first saw you! You are the only thing that kept me going when I felt like the whole world was suffocating me! You are the reason I get up in the morning and I would gladly sacrifice my life for you If ever needed! Please!Please give me a chance".

Hinata was stunned.

Sasuke was sweating bullets after realizing he spouted out his feelings in a seriously non-Uchiha way.

A tumbleweed passed the training grounds.

Silence took over.

"U-Uchiha-san...I-I am surprised to hear that. A-And I am r-really grateful that you feel that way about me...".

Oh shit.

"...B-but I-I can't return those feelings. I-I am Naruto-kun's girlfriend. I c-can't betray him like t-this".

The moment the Hyuga princess looked into the eyes of the Uchiha, she felt her heart beat against her ribcage. Her heart ached at the sight of the tears falling down the legendary ninja's pale cheeks.

Now I feel bad.

"I-Is that y-your final answer, Hime" The poor Uchiha croaked out, his voice choking and his vision blurry with tears. To hell with his pride! He could care less about his image or reputation right now!

The Hyuga princess stopped for a second and pondered what she would be doing to this man, if she gave him the answer she was going to him in a second. He would brake apart even more.

'I never imagined he would feel emotions and feelings for me to such extent'.

The Hyuga princess did not realize that someone like Sasuke could hold such feelings of adoration for her. She didn't realize he was so serious and so true in his words.

Then she wondered, what if she accepted his feelings? What if she gave him the answer he wanted? What kind of future would she have next to him? What kind of person was Sasuke Uchiha? After you took away his guard and walls and masks.

But all these 'Ifs' stopped when the image of the blonder hero came in her mind.

She couldn't do that. Even if he was being a really crappy boyfriend, she couldn't betray him like this. She had to give the Uchiha his answer and in her heart she felt tremendously sorry for him and wondered if what she was about to say was right or wrong.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke. I a-am sorry that I judged you wrongly. I-I don't really know you that well, b-but I can see that you are a wonderful person. A-And I am grateful to know that you hold me in such high regards...a-and perhaps, if the situation was different, perhaps in another lifetime...we c-could've been together...b-but my answer still remains unchanged".

Hinata slowly looked up and noticed a look of anguish on the Uchiha's face, and stunned look like he could not come to believe what had happened. His tears still kept on falling and his body remained still.

"Oh...".

Hinata felt even more despair and sorrow after seeing the look of hopelessness on the boy's face. The look that felt like his entire world was collapsing in on itself. Involuntarily her hand moved forward, to try and comfort him somehow. But he suddenly stepped back. As he broke out of his trance. He quickly wiped his cheeks and looked at her.

"I-I understand, Hime. I apologize for disturbing you, I'll be leaving now. And I wish you a prosperous life with Naruto. Farewell".

The Uchiha said these words while his heart felt like it was being stabbed ten times over. It didn't feel like he was breathing right now. And he couldn't hope to stop the tears now.

As for the Hinata, his use of his monotonous voice to try and remain serious didn't fool her. She could clearly tell the anguish and hurt in his words. And she knew that he did not mean of his words, but he didn't want to upset her more.

"Sasuk-" She again tried to move forward but before she could he turned around and walked away from her. And the fleeting image of his sagging shoulders and head bent downward in sorrow would haunt Hinata in days to come.

Watching that sight filled with Hinata with guilt and regret. Leaving her with only three words to say to the wind.

"Sasuke...forgive me".

* * *

Now, we find ourselves sitting in the local konoha bar at around 1 am in the midnight. Filled with drunkards, unruly whores, aids on every stick and corner and two hyperactive compounds of blonde and pink. It had been exactly three days since the Uchiha sister-zoned the pinkette, and things were not looking good for her. She was depressed. She was sleeping less. She was crying more(even more then usual). Her nose never ran out of snot and all in all, she just looked like a shitstorm.

Only if the shitstorm had pink hair.

Now, Uzumaki Naruto. Being the 'amazing' and 'supportive' friend he is. He couldn't bear to see ...we don't even know what to call her at this point.

We guess...'Past' love...Yeah that works.

He couldn't bear to see his past love drown in misery.

So he lent her a shoulder to cry upon. And oh boy, did she cry or what!

"W-What is wrong w-with me?! Am I-I ugly- o-or something,Naruto? I-Is that why he d-doesn't see me?" Give our thanks to the bartender who had laid out his best bottles of booze as per the hero's request, to soothe the kunoichi's seething heart.

Resulting in the girl being turned into a drunken mess.

Naruto immediately gasped and shook his head repeatedly while grabbing her shoulders. "No!No! Sakura-chan, you're literally the most beautiful girl i've ever met! Any man would be lucky to call you his girlfriend! The bastard is just blind to see that" Ummm. Naruto, you've got a girlfriend you bastard, shit like that isn't cool.

We here do not condone adultery and cheating.

Cheating is bad kids.

Especially if you get caught.

If you don't get caught, well then, all power to you.

And adultery also works sometimes.

But only if the chick you're screwing on the side hot.

Anyway, back to the bar.

"Hehehehe, t-thanks, Naruto...you know *hiccup* y-you look really *hiccup* h-hot ri-right now".

*Bwishhhhhhh*

That was the sound of the bartender getting soaked in the face thanks to Naruto. Who turned to Sakura like she had grown a second head.

"E-Excuse me"?

"I-I said *hiccup* you l-look fuckin- *hiccup* hot r-right now, y-you b-blonde bastard".

Okay, so it looks like Sakura is the abusive drunk. Let's see how the Uzumaki reacts in this situation. This is his test now.

"Holy fuck! Bartender, give me the strongest shit you have. I need something to digest this".

"Coming right up, boss. This here will get you fucked up" The bartender explained to Naruto, who listened with all his focus, while Sakura kept drinking and giggling and mumbling something incoherently.

"Tell me! Tell me what's it made off" Naruto asked as he slammed his hands on the bar.

"Well, boss. In here we got, Alcohol, cocaine, mercury, also a dash of white writing chalk, and then some ashes of burned red flannel...And When I say this will fuck you up...I mean it will 'fuck' you up ten ways to sunday!" the bartender hadn't even finished when Naruto took the bottle and chugged it all down in one go.

"Go with God, son" A tear slipped down the bartender's face when he witnessed this majestic sight.

Naruto emptied the bottle and smashed it on the bar. Looking up, the man who served the drink saw a wild and untamed look in the boy's eyes. And then an animalistic grin found it's way onto his face.

"Hey, you oka-".

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

It is rumored to this day, that Naruto's scream reached every single nook and corner on the face of the earth.

"SAKURA!"

"W-Whattttttt *hiccup* w-why - so loud".

One drunk was loud and thrash. And the other was mopey and winey.

Both had one thing in common.

Unadulterated amount of lust in their systems.

We're gonna let you guess.

You got two people of the opposite gender. You get them drunk. You get them in a room alone. And what happens?

Yep, there you go.

"YOU THINK...YOU THINK I'M HOT RIGHT?"

Naruto was hyper and jumping on the seats.

"Y-Yeahhhhhhhh...*hiccup* h-hot".

"THEN LET'S GOOOOOOOO".

Before anyone could blink the blonde grabbed the pinkette and literally flew out of there. The bartender just stared wide-eyed wondering what the hell happened. When suddenly a lazy voice captured his attention.

"Thanks, pops...at least now this shit can come to an end and we can move on from this damn one-shot".

The bartender turned his eyes towards one of the stools and saw the Nara genius just lazily smoking his fifth cigarette.

And wait a second! What the hell is Shikamaru on about?

Suddenly, the Nara genius's head turned towards the camera, and smirked mischievously.

"...I see you".

...

We need to get the hell out of here!

* * *

On the other side of the village, in a moderate sized apartment that reeked half of ramen and half of lavender. While the night life rolled on for drunkards and prostitutes and men seeking prostitutes and ninjas and bastards and lowlifes and cheaters and just the general scum of the earth. The pale-eyed kunoichi laid in her bed, wrapped comfortably in her warm blankets, alone.

But even the cozy feelings of her soft bed did not help her to sleep.

Here comes the sentimental part again.

It had been three days.

Three days since the Uchiha's (thankfully he was no longer a pig in her eyes. Point 1 for Sasuke) heartfelt confession. And it had been three days since she had rejected him, and threw his confession back in his face.

Now, at the moment, she felt bad but she knew that this would pass. She would go back to her daily routines and this whole episode that she had going on with the Uchiha for about a month or more would disappear off her mind and that would be it.

She was wrong.

It had been three days since the Uchiha's confession and her rejection and ever since then she could not sleep even once. Everytime she closed her eyes, Sasuke's tearful eyes and face would appear in her darkness and would set her heart ablaze in anguish.

She also didn't realize how much she liked his constant eyes on her, until she realized they weren't there. She walked through the markets like before, she trained like before. But the Uchiha's heated gaze and eyes that followed her, they didn't follow her anymore.

And that is when the guilt and regret came in.

Questions like 'Did I do the right thing'? 'Maybe I should have'. And even more doubts and regrets.

Add to the equation that, she hadn't seen Naruto even once recently, she began to feel doubts and began questioning her relationship with Naruto.

She knew that he was the next hokage and he was busy, but that was no excuse to blow her off.

Lady Tsunade was a hokage, and she still took time off to gamble and lose money.

Kakashi-sensei was the hokage, and he still avidly took time out of his busy schedule just to read up on his erotic novels.

The point being : He may have been busy, but certainly not enough that he couldn't even come see his girlfriend and spend time with her once in a while.

And then came the comparisons. That's when shit got bad and good for two different people.

'Sasuke-kun would never leave me alone for such long periods of time, like Naruto-kun does'.

'Sasuke-kun wouldn't always mumble Sakura's name in his sleep, like Naruto does'.

'Sasuke-kun would never bring up ramen whenever I would talk about sex, like stupid Naruto does'.

Is it just us or Hinata getting more aggressive.

'Sasuke-kun would definitely lay everything else off just to spend time with me, like asshole Naruto does'.

Yep, definitely getting more hostile.

'Sasuke-kun wouldn't...'

So it was safe to say that the Hyuga's mind was in a real blender right now.

But no matter what else, she knew one thing, she had to talk to Sasuke and apologize. She had to apologize for taking his feelings lightly. She had to say sorry for believing the village when they called him a monster. She had to say sorry for holding disdain towards him because of the actions of his ancestors. She had to say sorry for never looking at him even when she knew he was.

And most of all, she had to say to him because she didn't want to see him look so broken the way he looked.

*THUD*

Oh shit!

Not now.

Hinata's thoughts were snapped when she heard the loud thud and the sound of the apartment door opening. She knew it was most likely Naruto, and she felt that maybe she should've gotten up to welcome him but then she realized that he could go screw himself for ignoring his girlfriend for so long.

So she kept her head away from the door and allowed her eyes to face the window.

But then, Hinata began to hear the sounds of what seemed to be moans and pants. Now, just to be clear Hinata was not a fan of these things but she was most definitely aware of what they were.

So the only reason one could be hearing these sounds would be when someone else is making these sounds.

Slowly taking off the blanket she got off her feet, and walked towards the door barefoot. With the moans getting even more intense. And even before she walked out, she had realize what was happening and her eyes were already watering up.

And as soon as the living room came into view, the tears fell. Two bodies, that were so drunk and hungry off each other, made out and sucked and nipped off each other's flesh with no care in the world, right on her sofa.

She was frozen on the spot, when she witnessed the scene infront of her. Naruto's shirt was long gone and his trousers were near his ankles, and as for the pinkette, her skirt was gone in the wind and her 'Boyfriend' was currently in the process of removing the sleeveless shirt she wore.

"Naruto...w-where...where ...did you...bring us?" The pinkette didn't know whether to speak first or suck his tongue first.

"My...apartment...we'll...be safe" Came the Uzumaki's reply.

By now, the Hyuga's tears had grown less, and in the place of sorrow there was only hot burning rage.

She activated her dojutsu and leaped off the ground like a cat.

And with all her strength, she eight trigrammed the two, while they were in the middle of their make-out session, the attack left them paralyzed in their tracks, as their bodies fell to the ground, they wondered what happened to them.

At least, they did until Naruto's eyes slowly lifted upward and saw his cute girlfriend with a face that could even make Madara Uchiha shit his pants.

And at that point, Naruto Uzumaki realized...

He fucked up.

"H-Hinata-chan, t-this isn't what it looks like" Naruto begging started.

"Oh, is that so? It isn't what it looks like, Naruto-kun? You're sitting on our couch sucking Sakura's tongue like a dog! What do you want it to look like then, Naruto-kun" the Hyuga beauty's hands were crossed under her breasts and her glaring byakugan made her that more terrifying and perhaps what was even more scary was her soft and calm tone.

"I-I-I ...I was trying to help Sakura, you see, Hina-chan".

"Help her,huh? Well what kind of problem are you helping her with, maybe I can give you some advice".

At this point, Sakura was conscious but acted like she was blacked out. She did not want to cross the Hyuga.

"S-She was...she was choking!...yeah she was choking and ...and my hands couldn't reach there so i used my tongue...to-to help her".

My god! There is no end to your dumbness is there Naruto.

"Oh right right, I understand. But please enlighten me, how is taking your shirt off and getting her half-naked helping her with her choking, you cheating bastard?"

Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat.

"um...um...to-to...loosen up...up her throat?".

Naruto was at a dead end here. He realized he had fucked up and there was no covering this up.

Hinata slowly observed him before scoffing as she deactivated her byakugan.

"I was a fool...I was a fool to be blinded to the reality that we could be happy together...I should've known that no matter how much I love you...you would never give me the value I deserve".

Naruto's eyes shifted downwards in shame when Hinata spoke in her calm but sorrowful voice.

"I gave you my heart, Naruto...and you didn't think twice before breaking it in pieces".

"I-I...I'm sorry, Hinata".

"And now, I feel like I wasted so much time running after a person who would never want me...when there was someone else who was so devoted to me for his entire life and yet I never saw him".

A part of Naruto was curious to know who she was talking about, but his shame didn't let him wander that off, so instead he just said two words.

"F...Forgive me".

Hinata's tears fell as she moved towards the apartment door and stopped in the doorway.

"I hate you, Uzumaki Naruto".

And Hinata was gone before the door closed.

Leaving the two culprits paralyzed in the living room, wallowing in their shame and guilt.

And through the empty streets of Konoha, under the pale moonlight, the Hyuga ran with all her might, trying to get as far away as she possibly could from the man who hurt her, and allowed the tears she held back to fall freely.

* * *

Afterwards, the next week flashed passed by, but for Hinata, it was impossibly long and agonizingly depressing. The news of the most beloved village couple shook the people down to their cores, almost bewildered the crap out of all of them. The duo of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga was a beloved one. Almost everyone was happy to see their union.

And now, there were even news of the two tying the knot soon, so when a bunch of kids saw the Hyuga heiress taking her belongings out of the apartment and moving back to the Hyuga compound, they curiously shared with their mothers, who in turn gossiped among their families and themselves, and soon within two days, everything spread like wildfire.

And for those two days, Hinata felt like the entire world was closing in on her. She felt depressed and hurt and shocked. Too many emotions went through her and it all led to fostering more hurt and anger towards the blond ex-boyfriend. Kiba and Shino had tried to come visit her, in hopes of cheering her up, after the news hit and she was so very thankful to them, they helped lift the depression, if even for a few hours.

Naruto himself also didn't show his face in the village streets, mostly keeping himself in the apartment or the hokage tower, where he could be spared of the people's snarky comments. Because he knew that everyone would immediately know that if they broke up, then it must be something he did. Everyone knew that Hinata was a kind-hearted soul who could never hurt a soul. So, in this entire scenario, for the first time in his life, Naruto Uzumaki was the bad guy.

Upon the fifth day, when she was dragged outside by Ino and Tenten, she saw the woman who her boyfriend did the deed with, and for a moment she felt the fire of anger churning inside her like crazy, and she wanted nothing more then to make her feel the pain she was feeling. But Hinata, being the person she was decided not to go to such drastic measures, instead when the pinkette pushed forward to apologized, she just ignored her very existence and went on her way with the two girls following her.

But finally, after one week, Hinata finally was starting to feel better, she realized that it wouldn't do her any good if she kept fostering so much hatred inside her, it would make her rot from the inside. Instead, she just decided to let it go. She decided that she was wrong, and that she was never meant to be with the Uzumaki. She decided that she would no longer act like a child and would go about her life without any hurtful baggage of the past.

And the other thing she realized that it was time she properly apologize to the Uchiha heir. Yes, she hadn't forgotten him. Instead, she had thought about him more then she possibly could in the past week. Once the fog called Naruto Uzumaki that was clouding her thoughts, she felt that maybe if Sasuke decided to forgive her then she and him could become friends and see where they end up.

With that thought in mind, she headed towards the Uchiha district, with hopes of Sasuke forgiving her.

But, what she didn't anticipate when she came upon the abandoned district was the Hokage, and a dozen of men cleaning out the Uchiha mansion and taking out the belongings of Sasuke's family.

Suddenly a dreadful thought came in her mind as her eyes widened, and before she knew it she was running towards Kakashi.

"H-Hokage-sama, what are you doing?D-Doesn't this belong to Sasuke-kun and the Uchiha clan?" She almost felt offended and angry at the way they were handling the objects and possessions of the Uchiha clan.

Kakashi just faced her with a laid back expression, or as much as he could with two eyes. "Oh, Hinata-chan. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I-I was looking for Sasuke-kun" she asked in a short draw of breath.

"Sasuke? But he left about a week ago".

Hinata felt the ground breaking and tearing apart around her feet. The voice of Kakashi and the labor faded away into the background around her. All she could remember now were the words he said to her the last time she saw him.

I understand, Hime. I apologize for disturbing you, I'll be leaving now. And I wish you a prosperous life with Naruto. Farewell.

'I-I was too late...I b-broke his heart and I didn't pay attention to his words when he said he was leaving'.

Kakashi silently observed the Hyuga heiress infront of him, seeing the tears running down her face and the look of complete shock and sorrow. It suddenly made him come to a realization as he remembered the object that he found in one of Sasuke's personal belongings before he had left. And now he remembered what it's purpose was meant to be.

He slowly placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, which managed to snap her out of her dazed state.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"K-Kakashi-sensei...where...where is he?"

Kakashi just sighed and explained the situation with his student as best as he could, even though he himself wasn't quite sure what truly happened to Sasuke that made him do what he did, but he had noticed the red cheeks and tears stains on the Uchiha's face and now judging by the way things were going down, he was sure it was related to the Hyuga.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest, Hinata. About a week ago, when I visited him, he looked really out of his head and in shock...I haven't seen him like this since he was kid...and...out of the blue he told me that he was leaving the village for good this time...and I tried to reason with him and make him stay but he was already determined to leave. He also told me that he was planning to use the Uchiha fortune to rebuild the district, but since he was leaving he asked me to turn the district in a shelter for the homeless and to just donate the Uchiha fortune or use it in anyway it could benefit the village".

The more Kakashi spoke, the more Hinata's heart sunk.

'Oh Sasuke, what have I done'

He had donated the entire Uchiha fortune, he had left his childhood home, he had left the place he had grown up in.

All because of her. And the way she broke his heart.

Hinata was left speechless, all she could do was cry and regret the poor decision she had made that had driven away such a beautiful boy who loved her with all his soul.

"And this" Hinata's watery eyes turned to Kakashi as he took out a small black velvet box from inside his robes, one that Hinata recognized immediately.

"I found this under Sasuke's pillow. I was skeptical of it before but now I think he meant to give it to you" Kakashi said in a small voice as he handed the box to the Hyuga. Hinata with her trembling hands, accepted it.

"W-Why d-do you...w-why do you t-think he meant to g-give it to me" Hinata spoke keeping her eyes fixed on the box.

"Because I don't think there is any other princess besides you in Konoha" Kakashi's words didn't make much sense until she opened the box and more tears fell when she saw the magnificent ring that was encrusted with red and white diamonds all shaped in the form of a fan. But what caught her attention were the few words engraved inside the box.

As she focused, her heart shook when she red the words written down.

_To the princess who made a monster feel something so pure as true love_

It was at that moment that Hinata's universe shifted and she realized that she had let a precious gem let out of her hand. She had made a grave mistake, one that she would forever regret.

"N-No...Sasuke" Hinata whispered looking at the ground.

Kakashi let out a sad sigh as he addressed the girl. "I don't really know what happened between you and my student but I can tell that you meant a lot to Sasuke and I know him. He is stubborn as hell and doesn't let go once he sets his sights on something but he is also more sensitive and emotional then everyone realizes. He knew before coming to the village that he didn't hold a good reputation. He was aware that even though, he held an equal part with Naruto in saving the world, the villagers still hold hatred towards him. But he still came back and i'm guessing it was because of you. And if he let go of you and left, then he must've realize his presence wasn't wanted here" Kakashi knew that Hinata was listening to him closely and so he continued.

"Hinata, the thing about Sasuke...it's that he feels emotions and feelings deeper then usual. He may not show anything on surface, but being an Uchiha, every emotion and feeling that we feel, he feels it ten times more intensely. That means that when we feel hurt when someone says something bad about us, he feels it ten times more then us...I have seen Sasuke grow up before my very eyes, and I know deep in my heart that he is a good man. But, the way the world has treated him, he built up walls around himself to keep himself from getting hurt...and..." Hinata did not expect to see the Hokage choking up and on the verge of tears. But then she realized that Kakashi held a more closer bond to Sasuke then anyone else since he was his mentor.

"And...now, I may never see him again" This statement of his alerted Hinata as desperation kicked in.

"W-What?!"

"He told me before he left that he had no intention of returning to Konoha ever again, that he had failed to fulfill his purpose".

Kakashi might've said something more. His lips were moving and words were coming out. But none of that mattered to Hinata. She felt like the planet had stopped moving on it's axis. She couldn't even tell if her heart was beating or not.

But whether it was or not, it didn't matter.

Hinata didn't know when she walked out of the Uchiha district, she wasn't aware how she walked through the village like a zombie in her dazed out condition. She didn't remember coming back to the Hyuga residence or going to bed.

All she remembered that she didn't stop thinking about Sasuke Uchiha and the ring that was tight in her grip.

But, with all the mental anguish. Came resolve. Resolve to do something. For all her life, she had let everything happen without any input from her. Without her doing anything. She had accepted anything life threw at her. Even if she did not like what she was given.

But not tonight. On that night, as Hinata laid in her futon, staring at the ring inside the small box, that was meant for her finger. She didn't wear the ring. No, instead, the Hyuga princess found resolve.

This time life threw another hurdle at her. But, unlike before, she wouldn't accept it. She would not just back down and just accept this. She would fight back. She would not rest. She would not let life just walk over her this time. She would do everything in her power.

She would dedicate every waking second of her life, determined to do only one thing.

'I promise you, Sasuke-kun, I promise on the Hyuga name. I will find you and I will make things right'.

* * *

The next day, the Hyuga princess woke up and got her shit straight. She realized that what she was about to do would most definitely get her either disowned or sealed.

But, like a wise man once said.

_Fuck Rules!_

So, without anyone knowing, Hinata picked her backpack and started packing clothes and some ointments and food pills. Getting in her standard ninja gear, she peeked out of her room and saw that most of the Hyuga clan was still in dreamland, thinking of ways of killing Hiashi.

Honestly, it would've been strange if they didn't.

And by the way, somebody thank the Uchiha for awakening this sneaky and daring side to our Hyuga heiress.

Back to the action, our sneaky little ninja beauty made her daring escape after leaving a small letter in her sister's room. Once she had escaped the compound, the heiress wasted no time in dashing towards the village gate.

But, not before making a small pit stop.

We won't give too much away.

Fuck that. Who are we kidding?

We will.

Uzumaki Naruto woke up in the morning to find a piece of Akamaru's turd on his apartment doorstep. And a small note next to it.

_'I dump your ass'._

Stranger things reference anyone.

Get it?

Anyone?

No one?

O-kay, gonna act like it didn't happen. Moving on.

As the heiress made her way to the gates, the first rays of daylight were peeking over the horizon. But the roads were still mostly empty, apart from the screwed up drunks still lying on random corners.

So it wasn't that hard to spot the lone figure standing near the village exit.

_'I guess I was being too optimistic, hoping I could leave without anyone knowing'_

You sure were.

Hinata stopped running and slowly walked at a leisurely pace. Once she came into the hearing range with the elderly man who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, with dark shades covering his eyes., she bowed in respect.

"Hokage-sama".

"Ah!" The Hokage jumped suddenly. And why the hell does it feel like he's been there for a while?

"What are you doing here, Hokage-sama?" The Hyuga asked, observing the man who was in some sort of hypnotic state.

"I ...I have been waiting for you, Hinata-san" 'Since last night'. Of course the last part wasn't mentioned.

_'Fuck! Why did I spent the entire night leaning against the wall'._

There you have it, folks. This just proves that Konoha is run by idiots.

Hinata realized that there was no getting out of this without telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth. And if the copy ninja stopped her, then she would simply show off some of her cleavage. Rumor was that the legendary ninja was impervious to every type of torture except the female kind.

"Hokage-sama, I won't waste your time. And neither will i lie to you. I am leaving the village for an extended period of time" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this as he took off his shades.

"Oh...well for how long exactly?" The Hatake wasn't a fool. He was aware of the girl's reasons, and secretly he had also been shipping his student with the hyuga princess, so this was good for both of them.

_'Tee Hee, I'm so smart. Now I'll force them in a situation where my ship will sail'._

Kakashi suddenly snickered unconsciously like a bitchy highschool girl who just lost her virginity, making Hinata wonder just what the hell was wrong with this man. But, she as always remained composed and answered honestly.

"Until I can find Sasuke Uchiha" The heiress was proud of herself. She was talking boldly to the Hokage, without any stuttering or fidgeting. Point 1 for Hinata.

Kakashi almost jumped from joy, but refrained himself at the last moment. He had been waiting for this opportunity a long time. But suddenly Hinata's eyes went downward as if she was worried.

"But I'm scared about what my family will thin-" Hinata's doubts were cut off when the Hokage cut in enthusiastically, with a huge smile behind his mask.

"Do not worry an inch about everything, Hinata-san! You work on finding Sasuke and i'll tell them that I have sent you on a secret mission!" Kakashi had gleaming anime eyes at the moment. Might be a result of reading too much porn.

Kakashi suddenly faced the camera and glared. "It's not porn or erotica. It's art of the highest degree. One that fuels the dreams of man and one that pumps the blood through our bon-".

Okay, way too much information.

Moving on. And why the fuck is everyone breaking the fourth wall.

The Hyuga heiress, smiled brightly at the offer and nodded multiple times. A part of her knew that the Hokage also wanted to see his student come back.

The heiress walked past the elder man and stepped out of the village gates, but stopped as she turned to look the Hokage in his eyes.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I'll be on my way then...and I promise...I will bring him back".

* * *

And after that, Hinata wouldn't be seen in Konoha for the next two months. Her teammates were furious after Kakashi's excuse. Her family was distraught and were asking when she received the mission. Even the ex-boyfriend made an appearance.

Well, it wasn't really an appearance, especially since he worked in the same space as Kakashi.

In simple words.

Shit was close to hitting the fan.

The Hyuga clan was on Kakashi's ass, and were really close to having him thrown out of the position.

Rumors were flying around like crazy. Some saying that the princess ran away like a certain Uchiha to attack the village, some said that she was pregnant with Naruto's child and ran away to hide her shame, some said that she had another lover in some other village and the whole fiasco with Naruto was to get him to break up with her so she could run away.

So, the bottom line was.

Shit got crazy.

Here's come another overly used trope in stories.

**2 Months later**

Honest to God, if this wasn't a one-shot, these two months would also have been explained in extreme detail. But since we don't have that luxury, we're just gonna skip all that and say 2 months later.

Somewhere up in the northern mountains, in an undisclosed location, away from any civilization or signs of living human beings. Inside a small wooden cabin, located at the edge of a snowy forest and on the side of a frozen lake. Resided a man who lost everything.

"You know, there was once a time, that I had everything. I had a family, I had power, and most importantly, I had a girl that I loved...Granted, that I still love her, atleast then I had hope that she would accept me. But, now I know that trash like me doesn't deserve someone like her. She's probably married to a baby-dicked son of a bitch by now, and who knows, she might even be pregnant...she has everything in life...and me...I have nothing. No friends, no home, no family to go back to...I have nothing...Oh, except you...I know I can always rely on you, Tom, you're my best friend".

There sat Uchiha Sasuke, dressed in a thick bear skin draped over his upper torso and old trousers, and worn out sandals at his feet, with his hair reaching his below his shoulders now, and a thick rough beard that went past his collarbones. There he sat, infront of a small fire lit, talking to his friend, 'Tom'. Who was a coconut with a smiley face drawn on it.

So yeah, it's safe to say that the Uchiha had more then a single screw loose in the head.

"Heh, Tom, you're such a good friend. You're not like anyone else. You don't judge me for what I've done, or say anything bad to me. You just sit there and listen to me like a true friend and give me advice when I need it...You know what, I'm sure if my hime ever had the chance to meet you, she would love you too" The Uchiha chuckled as he took a sip of soup out of the bowl in his hands.

And 'Tom', just stared back without saying anything.

How the fuck could he say anything, he's a goddamn COCONUT!

The Uchiha placed the bowl on the floor and got up. "All this soup is giving me the need to take a leak. Well, I'll be back in a second, Tom. I gotta go to the outhouse. Oh and the door is open, Tom. I trust you'll be able to hold your own if some attacker comes in right?"

"That's my boy. I know I can trust you. I'll be back" The Uchiha smiled at his friend before, taking a step outside the cabin. The freezing cold wind hit him hard, and if he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha he would've shivered, but he was Sasuke Uchiha. When cold wind hit him, the wind shivered!

Securing the warm bear hide around him, he slowly walked towards the outhouse, that was located a little away from the cabin. Softly whistling, the Uchiha entered the outhouse, and almost threw up when he saw the condition it was in. Quickly, he took the piss and ran out of the outhouse, while holding his breath.

And within a few minutes, he had once again reached the cabin. He failed to notice the cabin door already open. Casually he walked in, and slowly chuckled a little as he turned to close the door.

"Tom, remind me to clean the outhouse, that place could be used as a torture chamber right now" The Uchiha turned around at his own pace, but then,his eyes and hands and feet and heart, all of them were frozen stuck.

When his eyes landed on his friend Tom, and more importantly, the person standing in front of his friend Tom.

Those long dark locks, that perfect pale skin, those luscious small pink lips, that cute button nose, those beautiful lavender tinted pale eyes, that face that was clear of any and all imperfections.

"H-Hinata?" The figure softly smiled back, and he immediately realized what it was. The Uchiha grabbed his dark mane, slowly hysterically laughing, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground, not noticing the figure walking towards him.

"So this is it, huh? I'm finally losing my mind. I lost my family, then my village, then my friends, and then the woman I loved, and now finally, I'm losing my sanity...I should've seen th-" His words were cut off when the felt the secure warmth of two arms embracing him, as a head gently landed across his chest.

"You're not losing your mind, Sasuke-kun" That was all it took. That was all it took to break the dam that was holding the Uchiha's emotions at bay, as he locked his arms around her like his life depended on it, his eyes flooded with tears.

"Y-You're here! You're here! My-My love! You're ri-right here!" The Uchiha's tears were falling on the top of the heiress's head, as he cried and held her in his embrace. The Uchiha grabbed her shoulders and slowly pushed her back and looked into her eyes.

"H-How did you find me? And-And w-why are you here, Hime, you should be in the village, it's not safe here" The normally stoic ninja became a blabbermouth in the face of the girl. The heiress, in response gently held his hands and put her finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Deep breaths, Sasuke-kun. Take it easy. Let's sit down first and then we can talk, alright" Her gentle voice was like a choir of angels singing to the Uchiha's ears, who was already flying in the clouds in his mind.

Mindlessly he nodded and allowed the girl to pull him towards the small fire, when suddenly the Uchiha remembered that there was someone else he needed to introduce.

"Oh, I forgot! There's someone you need to meet, Hime" Hinata curiously watched as the Uchiha excitedly picked up a coconut that had eyes and a smile drawn on it, and brought it towards her. "Hinata, meet my best friend, Tom".

Hinata was quiet, for a second, as she exchanged glances between the fruit and the man holding it. Sasuke didn't notice her confusion and continued.

"We don't get any visitors, so he might be a little shy at first, but let me tell you, he's my most precious friend. When I was first aimlessly roaming these areas, completely alone, I found him abandoned and on the verge of death underneath a coconut tree. I nursed him back to health and we have been together ever since" Hinata would've actually found humor in this situation and laughed, but only if she didn't find the entire situation extremely sad. She almost burst into tears when she saw the Uchiha smiling as if his friend was a living organism and not just a fruit.

Her heart ached to see the amount of loneliness Sasuke was suffering through. So much so that he was trying to find companionship and friendship in inanimate objects. He was so lost and in delusions, that he couldn't see the difference between a living breathing human and a simple object.

With eyes full of tears, Hinata smiled warmly and turned to the coconut. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Tom. And I want to thank you for being such a good friend to Sasuke-kun" Hinata couldn't dare say the truth about 'Tom', it would break the Uchiha even more then he already was.

"See, I told you she would love you" The Uchiha addressed the coconut before sitting down on the floor and placing it next to him. Sasuke then turned to Hinata, a small gentle smile still on his lips, and his eyes carefully examining her, almost as if trying to still believe whether she was real or not.

"How are you, Sasuke-kun? It's been a long time since we last talked" A pang of hurt went through Sasuke's eyes at the mention of their last encounter, Hinata noticed this. But the Uchiha just averted his eyes and turned them to the fire.

"Yes...I remember" the Uchiha softly said, with his eyes straying away from Hinata. The Hyuga heiress was breaking down to see the hurt in his eyes, but she wanted to know everything.

"Sasuke-kun...I want to know everything. What happened and why you left?" Hinata asked in a determined yet gentle tone, and the Uchiha slowly looked into her eyes and spoke.

"I failed" The Hyuga was taken back by his response, and the Uchiha continued. "I-I...ever since the day I first saw you when you came to our house when we were kids, I had fallen for you...I loved you ever since and I wanted nothing more then to talk to you and confess to you...But as we grew up, we just drifted apart...after the massacre, I strayed away and away from others and others started neglecting me as well, but I still wanted to be with you...but then I noticed that you had feelings for Naruto" Hinata's eyes were filled with tears as the Uchiha slowly continued, his voice sometimes choking and full of hurt.

"I can't even count the amount of times I mustered the guts to talk to you, but you were always further away from me. And I also knew that I had to seek revenge for my clan, and once I left the village, I still had hope that one day...one day I would come back and I would confess my feelings to you...but, things just kept getting worse...everything with my brother, and my crusade against the village and then the war...I kept going down the path of darkness and shame. And at the end, all I found was loneliness and all i gained was hatred that others held towards me" The Uchiha was finding it really hard to conjure up the strength to talk at the moment, but he also knew that he had nothing more left to lose, the least he could do was come clean about everything.

"The only solace I found was the fact that Naruto was infatuated with Sakura, it gave me hope that I still had a chance...after the war ended, I knew I had to do something, but I was not worthy to stand next to you...I was a criminal, and I knew that nobody would accept me. So, I went out into the world, and tried to do things to clean my image. So that, I could be worthy enough to be with you...those five or six months, I did everything in my power, I helped the other villages, I destroyed rogue organizations, I helped anyway I could...But, after I heard about the moon falling, I knew I had to go back...So after finishing my business in some villages, I headed straight back" Hinata felt ashamed of herself at this point, she felt ashamed and guilty of the actions she took. As she stared down and tried hard not to break down after hearing his story.

"A-And the only reason I came back was to confess and marry you...but when I found out you were with Naruto, I truly felt like I had lost something that day...it was a feeling that I hadn't felt since the time I saw my parents get killed before me...I would've left the village the night of the bbq party, I was just not in a good emotional or mental place...and I would've left if not for Lady Tsunade" Hinata's teary eyes snapped upward at the mention of the former hokage, and the Uchiha smirked a little at her reaction.

"I know, hard to believe right? She was the last person I expected to run into, but she really helped me get my head straight and convinced me to go after the girl I love, even if she hated me or was with someone else...Her words gave me hope and I started to pursue you...when I proposed the first day, I still regret the way I offended you. It was foolish of me, but I never felt this way before and I had no clue what to say to you. But...the more I pursued you, the more I started coming to terms that all these fantasies and dreams I was making up, were just in my mind...you were happy with Naruto and I realized that I never had a chance...so..." Sasuke stopped to wipe a few tears from his eyes as he took a deep breath and spoke once again, observing the way Hinata had become quiet and was silently shedding tears.

"And that's why I asked you one last time. I already knew you were going to say no. But I just wanted to satisfy myself and tell myself, that I tried and I failed. The only happiness I found in this whole situation was knowing the fact that at least you were happy...after that, I didn't see a purpose in staying in the village. I would see you everywhere, and I would just feel more depressed, so I just gave away the my family fortune and decided to go somewhere I would be safe" Sasuke finished, letting out a sigh, as he rested his back against the wall, observing the beauty in front of him.

"A-And you've been l-living here since t-then?" She asked, with her tears falling down her cheeks, eyes full of hurt and guilt. Sasuke just sadly laughed a little.

"It's not so bad here actually. I can do whatever I want, and I don't get the insults and curses from people I'm usually accustomed to. Here in nature, I feel free and calm...and I don't really have any other choice. Not many villages want to harbor an internationally known crimi-" Sasuke's words were cut off when the Hyuga heiress leaped of the ground and crashed into the embrace of the Uchiha. Throwing her arms around him, she apologized and said all the things she wished she said a long time ago.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! P-Please forgive me! I-I'm so sorry for what I did! For the way I treated you! I-I don't d-deserve your l-love! Please f-forgive me for e-everything!Y-You must hate me! A-And I deserve that hate! I-I was stupid t-to let you go! Y-You are such a wonderful p-person, w-with a kind soul! I-It's my fault you a-are here!" Sasuke was surprised and shocked to hear her words, but he was also happy. To know that even if she didn't love him, she cared for him this much. So he just lovingly stroked her hair.

"It's-It's okay, hime. And you should know that even if you were to kill me, I could still never hate you. I will love you till the day I die...but, please, I must know. How are here right now? Where's Naruto?" He asked as she pushed back from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"N-Naruto...Naruto and I are over" Sasuke couldn't help the shock off his face, but he also couldn't deny the tiny feeling of happiness in his chest. "I found him...cheating on me, with Sakura-san" The Uchiha noticed that the girl was trying to stay strong and not look weak in front of him. And he also felt an unhealthy amount of hate towards his teammates.

"I don't know why but...deep in my heart, I always knew he loved Sakura-san, that he would never love me...I guess a part of me was just waiting for something to happen that would break us up" A few tears fell down Hinata's cheeks and Sasuke protectively wiped them with his thumb .

"Just say the word, hime. I'll have them on their knees begging for forgiveness for hurting you" Sasuke said in a serious tone, but Hinata just giggled lightly.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun, I'm already over it. But the sentiment is sweet...but anyway, after that I spent some time getting myself back on track, I was just a mess after everything that happened. When I felt a little better, I thought to visit you and apologize...but...I found out that you had already left" the heiress looked down in shame and guilt.

"And I never felt as much pain before...I wanted nothing more then to just find you and beg for forgiveness over my stupid actions...I hated myself for hurting such a wonderful person, for rejecting such a loving person...for someone who didn't think twice before cheating on me...But, I decided that I would do whatever I have to and I would find you. So the next day I sneaked out of the village with the Hokage's permission to find you and finally...after two months of wandering around..." Hinata looked up with a yearnful smile on her lips, with her hands around his waist.

"I found you" Those were the words the Uchiha was looking for, as he didn't waste a second and attacked her lips with his. And his heart flipped in joy as she kissed him back, but only a second before she pushed him back.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to push you" the Uchiha felt scared that he might've done something wrong. But Hinata just giggled and shook her head.

"No, No, it's alright, Sasuke-kun. It's just your beard" Her words made the Uchiha laugh.

"I'll shave it right now" the Uchiha replied, feeling more happy then he had ever felt before. Hinata also smiled back, before remembering something else.

"Oh, I completely forgot to give you this" Sasuke observed as she took out a small velvet box from inside her cloak before handing it to him. Sasuke just smiled warmly when he recognized it.

"It's for you, hime" Sasuke chuckled, but Hinata just smiled as she held his hand and placed the box in his open palm. As she held his hand and looked up at him, Sasuke truly felt that his life had meaning again.

"Let's fall in love the right way this time, Sasuke-kun. And when the time is right. Propose to me".

The Uchiha's breath was knocked out, and he didn't feel anything else until he felt a soft pair of lips placed on his.

Sasuke relaxed and allowed his arms to hold her in his embrace. Pushing every thought out of his head and just focusing on the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Holy God in Heaven! That was a long dialogue part.

After that, nobody saw the Hyuga and Uchiha heiress in the land of fire again. Kakashi also began to lose hope after a few years had passed and he heard nothing from the heiress. The Hyuga clan and Hinata's friends also started to ask more questions, until he had no choice but to tell the truth.

The seat of the Hokage was taken from him because of keeping this secret, and the Uzumaki was made the new Hokage.

As time passed, and no news from neither his best friend nor his ex-girlfriend, the Hokage declared the two missing and started search missions to find them.

Finally, after five years of no results, the Uzumaki gave up and started coming to the fact that they were gone.

The Hyuga clan also gave up, and Hanabi was officially made the clan head. And soon, team 8 and team 7 and the others started to just accept that Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga were gone.

Tears were shed and some of them cried and some even mourned.

But life went on. People got married. Missions were carried on. The Hokage himself got married to the girl he loved. And even fathered two boys, one who looked like Naruto himself, and the other one who also looked like Naruto but with pink hair.

The Uchiha district was made into a large scale orphanage and shelter for the poor and homeless. And when the people learned of the truth, that it was the Uchiha heir's fortune that he had donated himself, they learned of their mistake and realized of their cruel judgement.

But, all in all, Konoha kept flourishing and life went on.

But the mystery of the disappearances of the Uchiha heir and Hyuga heiress became sort of a legend in the land of fire. And a story for people to tell each other.

**11 years later**

Yep, we're doing that again. Another timeskip, and a huge one this time.

Nobody had heard from the Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga.

Until a week ago.

The blond Hokage had received a message delivered by a hawk a week ago. It didn't say who sent it, but when he red the note he realized who it was from.

**'Prepare a house for me. We'll see you in a week'.**

Naruto recognized the Uchiha's writing in an instant, and he almost flipped the desk over in joy. But then he became curious as to who this 'we' was. Shrugging it off, the Uzumaki immediately ordered his men to clean out mansion that belonged to Uchiha Fugaku in the Uchiha district, one that wasn't used as a shelter site.

And now, exactly one week later, Naruto along with Sakura, and Kakashi.

All of them were standing at the village gates, waiting for the arrival of their old friend.

"Are you sure he's coming, Naruto?" the Hokage's wife asked as she turned to him.

"Yeah! He said a week! He has t-" Naruto's words were cut off when suddenly Kakashi spotted someone.

"Naruto..." Kakashi just pointed towards a figure in the distance, as Naruto followed the direction his finger was pointing in, he and Sakura both stood shocked.

They recognized the walking style of the figure. It was their friend and teammate. Their smiles widened before faltering a little when they noticed that he wasn't alone.

In the distance they couldn't see who it was,but they saw a second figure a little smaller in height compared to the tall figure of the Uchiha. It was a girl, they calculated.

But that wasn't the end. Suddenly their smiles started disappearing as their jaws started hanging downward, when they saw the multiple much smaller figures walking side by side them. 7 to be exact.

As they got closer, Naruto started to recognize the woman.

"I-Is that..."?

"Hinata" Sakura completed with her jaw hanging open.

It was the Hyuga heiress, Hinata Hyuga, who had disappeared 11 years ago. It was almost mind-boggling when they realized that she had disappeared with the Uchiha.

"A-And...are those...are those what I think they are"? Sakura's voice were failing her, when the group came closer and she saw the uncanny resemblance of the 7 kids with the Uchiha and Hyuga.

"Goddamn 7 kids! The bastard got ahead of me in this as well!" Naruto laughed and cried little when he saw his old friend.

Finally, the group of 9 stood infront of the three, but just outside the village boundary. They were all stunned to see how different Hinata and Sasuke looked. And the two Uchihas also knew that this was expected.

Hinata softly smiled and turned to Kakashi. "Hokage-sama, I have fulfilled my promise. I have brought Sasuke back" Kakashi almost broke into happy tears but kept his composure.

"Y-You did...Well done, Hinata...b-but...who are all these little fellows" Kakashi smiled and turned to the small dark haired kids standing next to them. Hinata giggled and spoke.

"These are our little Uchiha angels...kids this man is the one who taught your otousan all those awesome jutsus and powers. Introduce yourself to him" Hinata urged the kids forward, while Sasuke just smirked at the jaw dropping reactions of his former teammates.

The kids were a little shy at first, but slowly started.

First it was a dark black haired boy, with pale eyes. "Hello, my name is Aria Uchiha and i'm 9 years old". The hokage and his wife were surprised by the mature way the child spoke. And besides his dark black hair, he looked an exact copy of the Hyuga prodigy.

Next came two small girls who looked exactly alike who had dark hair with bluish tints in them, with dark black eyes and both spoke in unison. "Hi, we're Rika and Mika Uchiha and we are both 7 years old" These two resembled their mother, but had their father's eyes. Hinata slowly giggled and added.

"Their both twins, so for some reason, they mostly speak like this" She explained with a look of pride on her face.

Next came a boy and a girl who looked similar and were of the same height. But the major difference was that both had one pale eye, and one dark black eye.

"H-Hi...i-i'm ..m-my name i-is R-Rukia...R-Rukia Uchiha. I-I'm 6 " it was clear that the girl had inherited her mother's shyness, and apparently even the same habits as she was looking down and was fidgeting.

The boy who also looked just like her spoke next, but his eyes were set in a constant glare as he regarded them all, reminding them of the way the Uchiha heir himself looked. "hn. Kazuya Uchiha". There was no doubt in mind that this was also Sasuke's boy.

Last came two boys who were also the same height with dark black orbs. "Hi, i'm Uchiha Itachi and this is Neji, we're both 5" They were all taken back after hearing their names, but oddly enough they understood. They understood how much those two names meant to the two off them.

"H-Hinata-san...h-how? w-when?" Sakura was shocked and out of her mind when she heard all those names and new yet familiar faces. Hinata just smiled back and was about to speak when suddenly the Uchiha interrupted.

"Not right now, Hime. It's a really long story" As the Uchiha said this, he turned to the camera and smirked.

"One that cannot be covered in this one-shot".

.

.

.

.

Fuck it!

This shit is done.

We have had enough of these bastards breaking the fourth wall.

If they wanna end it , then let's end it.

Blah,Blah,Blah, something, something, something...

And Sasuke and Hinata along with their 7 kids formed the new Uchiha clan and lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

**(Number of total words in the one-shot above : 20118)**

**Please let me know in the reviews what you think. I'm still trying to understand the workings of fanfiction so bear with me. **

**And thank you for reading.**


End file.
